<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Something That Goes On In John's Funny Little Brain by Bluebellstar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25505074">Something That Goes On In John's Funny Little Brain</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluebellstar/pseuds/Bluebellstar'>Bluebellstar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>10YearsOfSherlock, John Watson Loves Sherlock Holmes, M/M, POV John Watson, Stream of Consciousness, rambling thoughts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:55:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>882</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25505074</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluebellstar/pseuds/Bluebellstar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief window into some of the random thoughts of one John H. Watson (blogger), about his genius flatmate.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sherlock Holmes/John Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Something That Goes On In John's Funny Little Brain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>In celebration of the 10 year anniversary of Sherlock, I decided to write something. This is what came out.<br/>John's rambling thoughts.</p><p>The tenses might be a little mixed up, sorry if they are.</p><p>Please enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>John Watson was many things. Doctor, former army Captain, blogger, skull substitute. He saw the battlefield on the streets of London, and home in a cluttered flat in Baker Street. He had tried hard to be an ordinary bloke - truly he had. He'd dated strings of women (all entirely unsuccessfully), had semi-irregular pints in the pub with his rugby mates, ex-army mates, and even Greg. Unfortunately, even the most pedestrian commenter on his blog could (and would) tell him that it wasn't working. His ability to have a normal life, steady girlfriends, and even a healthy night out with his mates, were all hampered by one single thing.</p><p> </p><p>Well, person really.</p><p> </p><p>A six foot tall, sharp cheekboned man-child in tailored suits, a purple shirt that was the embodiment of sex in silk, and in possession of a healthy obsession with making sure John never had a life outside him.</p><p> </p><p>Yes. Of bloody course he was talking about Sherlock sodding Holmes.</p><p> </p><p>Many people (almost everyone he ever met these days) told him that he was mental for staying, asked him why he would put himself through it all. Catering to the whims of a self-proclaimed high functioning sociopath, running the streets of London, solving crimes, and blogging about it afterwards while said flatmate sulks in a chair and screams abuse at Jeremy Kyle. Didn't seem like anyone's idea of a good time, least of all for a bloke as ordinary in appearance as John himself was.</p><p> </p><p>But the thing is you see-</p><p> </p><p>The thing is, he bloody loves the mad bastard.</p><p> </p><p>Always has. Always will.</p><p> </p><p>That is why he forgave every ruined date (needless to say, he doesn't go out with women any more - unless you count Harry, Molly, or Mrs H), why he puts up with (and even secretly enjoys) the mingling of fresh veggies and fresh body parts in their crisper, and why he will never stop chuckling at the people who tell him to leave.</p><p> </p><p>Why the bloody hell would he want to?</p><p> </p><p>He has Sherlock. They solve crimes, he blogs about it, and Sherlock forgets his pants. And maybe, one day, they'll get to have tea with the actual queen - instead of every third Wednesday when Mycroft invites himself round for Mrs Hudson's biscuits.</p><p> </p><p>They have a life together. They have their cases. They have Mrs Hudson popping in from downstairs, usually with a meal or plate of tea and biscuits - complete with the reminder that she's their landlady dears not their housekeeper. They have Mycroft sending interesting if infuriating cases their way, and they have Greg sending more bloody but usually interesting murders - occasionally at the same time, because heaven forbid Mycroft actually admit that he fancies Greg (who also is smitten with Mycroft "It's so obvious John, even you could see it"). On rare occasions they even have Mr and Mrs Holmes come down to have tea and torture Mycroft by subjecting him to whatever happens to be on in the West End that week.</p><p> </p><p>They have dinners at Angelo's (now always with a candle and an entirely unsubtle wink from Angelo), and the odd (maybe once or twice a week) Chinese takeout - where Sherlock is getting pretty good at guessing the fortune cookies (although John hasn't put it past him to be bribing the answers out of someone).</p><p> </p><p>Of course, they have their fights too. Sherlock hasn't stopped being Sherlock just because he and John are what Mycroft disgustedly calls 'an item' (to which Sherlock eternally tells him to "piss off"). He'll still forget the milk, experiment on John's jumpers, and enter his black moods every once in a while. And John himself will have his bad days, when he'll stomp around the flat until he gets fed up and stomps down to the local for a pint with Greg and a moan about everything that is pissing him off that particular day. But then he'll get back and have a curry and a cuddle and watch crap telly until bed. Inevitably they'll be woken up by Greg at arse o'clock, and Sherlock will be flying from the room, shouting about the game being on and for John to hurry up.</p><p> </p><p>Frankly, John wouldn't have it any other way.</p><p> </p><p>And just because they don't need a piece of paper and a short holiday to tell them that they are committed to one another, doesn't mean that it's not nice to think about. In fact, John has done a lot more than just think about it. There's a ring burning a hole in the pocket of his old army uniform (the only place Sherlock won't look), he's tentatively made reservations at Angelo's. And if it doesn't happen tonight, it'll be tomorrow, or the day afterwards, because now John knows what Sherlock was trying to tell him that night after they met. Sherlock may consider himself married to his work, but all he was ever looking for was someone to share it with. And it just so happens that the winning applicant was John.</p><p> </p><p>John is many things you see. Most of all he is just the right amount of crazy to want to spend his entire life with the world's only consulting detective. God help him, he loves Sherlock Holmes, and his adorable genius loves him back.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>